


布鲁斯韦恩的随笔(圣诞节)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [11]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler





	布鲁斯韦恩的随笔(圣诞节)

圣诞节已经过去，我和克拉克又度过了一个疯狂，缠绵的夜晚，他非常享受和我做爱，我也毫无疑问，同样享受和他做爱。  
但要是真的问起我是否享受这样的关系，我大概会报以苦笑——这问题对我来说很难讲出口，但我在这里或许可以毫不忌讳地说:这远远不是我所期待的关系，但我可以接受。  
这世界上已经有很多人知道事情的大概，露易丝的死永远地改变了克拉克，尽管，我还是喜欢称呼他“克拉克”，但是我们都知道克拉克已经不可能再回来了，现在在陪我度过余生的是卡尔。  
在我被关于克拉克的噩梦困扰了多个日日夜夜之后，我抱着解决问题的态度去狱中与他相见，想必有很多人都知道这事的结局，回到当年，甚至有些媒体会毫不避讳地指出“韦恩做了个冒失的决定”，但很少有人知道，我并非惧怕梦中粗暴的性爱，我甚至不怕他会控制我，我生来就是为了解决我遇到的一切问题，而不论是被克拉克打断脊椎还是被他用布莱尼亚克的技术控制，这些问题我都可以解决，我也许会有担忧，但绝不至于被它们吓住，为了那些事而恐惧。  
然而我的确是有恐惧，我不会为我可能要解决的问题而恐惧，但我会为可能因我而导致的问题恐惧——我深知克拉克如果当真迈出这一步，他就相当于主动把他的过去，他所在意的，他爱的人，一切……都亲手撕个粉碎，丢进万丈深渊之下的熔炉，它们将再也不可挽回。  
克拉克反用真言套索知道了我的噩梦，我感觉到十分不妙，因为这无疑是最后怂恿了他一把，直接把他拖进这个无底洞里——克拉克是我最好的朋友，他应该值得最好的，真正喜欢的人，完整的家庭，甚至一个活泼可爱的孩子，关心他的同伴们……现在他完全把这些放在了一边，反而朝着我来了。  
我除了浑身的伤，失败的前半生，一整个城市要对付的反派和一个空荡荡的，只有一个被我视作亲人的管家居住的庄园，两个叛逆而且随时可能作恶的孩子，还有什么呢？他值得的绝不只是我而已，而我——我只是最希望和他一直是最佳搭档，打击犯罪，或许他敬我如同英雄，我其实也同样敬他如英雄。  
在我们的最后一场决斗中，我对他说，我想念从前的我们，他回答说，他也想念，但我们再也回不去了……我在心里面否认他的回答，在我看来，他仍然可以向前看，抛弃那些罪恶，哪怕让生活回到正轨也行。  
最后看来，他是丢下了一切仍然可能的美好，选择了我，不管他当时是为了利用我离开囹圄，还是的确动心，我都想告诉他……本来不用是这个样子。  
后来，康斯坦丁那个家伙又推了他一把，我发觉他竟然想和我一起去死——这可不行，我本来已经放弃了一切，我以为其实我死了也不算坏，因为我死了他或许就可以继续向前走了。  
我们最后走到了一起，可我需要一个安全的距离，我对他说我的身体有需求，他也默许了我这种说法，我不知道克拉克的真实想法如何，也许他忌惮于我们的婚誓，以及可能出现的糟糕情况，所以选择不要把我往死路上逼？我不知道，但他一切都处理得还好，尽管也有做得过头，但他始终也知道不能够超过最后的限度。  
我们偶尔会睡在一起，更多时候会按照自己的意愿选择房间睡觉，有时我在庄园的大游戏室里的沙发上发现熟睡的他，也有时他会睡在我卧室旁边——那是他的卧室。  
他可能不知道，我的确认为他可以是一个合格的伴侣，但是我们又的确不适合过于亲密，就算他已经彻底忘记，我也永远不会忘记，露易丝的离开带给他的是什么样的山崩地裂啊……如果有一天，同样的事发生在我身上，我不希望他感觉到山崩地裂，我希望他能把我们都放一放，飞得高高的，不再想着是因为所有的人类都很可恶才使我们落得如此下场。  
阿尔弗雷德说，有时坏事发生只是发生了，它毫无理由，也没有什么背后的阴谋……我只是希望克拉克也能这么想，然后坏事发生的时候他就不必要一起变了。  
他可能意识到了我并不算喜欢我们的伴侣关系，所以在昨晚我们玩过之后，他只是帮我清理好身体，安顿我睡下，第二天我醒来时，他并没有在我身边——我说这样下去也不错，就是因为他至少知道和我保持一些距离，或许他自己也知道要是把自己绑得太死会变成什么样悲剧……唉，我一开始就告诉过他的，他却开玩笑地问我是不是嫉妒露易丝。  
我也不知道以后会怎么样，但我确实会尽量活得更久一些，在克拉克的生活里，在他身边。  
END


End file.
